When One Falls, Three Others Will Catch Him
by MyMind2015
Summary: Carlos gets a devastating phone call at 3 am. His brothers are there for him. One-Shot MY FIRST BTR FANFIC! DON'T HATE ME!


Phone calls at 4 am are never good. Carlos had always known that. Every time his phone rang in the night he feared the worst. With his dad being a cop, you can never know when that call could come. Every time the phone rang it was usually telemarketers or someone calling the wrong number. Well tonight was not one of those nights.

Carlos groaned as he turned over in his bed. Wondering what had woken him up at 3 am, he slowly opened his eyes to search for the source. He sat up and adjusted the helmet that was placed on his head. He stated looking around the room. He could hear James steady breathing from across the room and well as the odd mumble in his sleep. The creepy shadows across the room sent a shiver down his spine. His eyes then turned to his phone. Upside down on his bedside table he could see a faint light coming from it. The vibration of the phone had woken him up. He slowly turned the phone over. Only to see that it was his dad calling him.

'Why would papi be calling me at 3 am?' Carlos thought to himself. Before touching the 'accept call' button he slowly made his way out of his and James's room. Once outside the room Carlos took a big gulp before answering the phone.

"Papi? Why are you calling me?" Carlos asked. His voice was uneasy and he was certainly preparing himself to hear the worst.

"Carlos…" His Papi whispered into the phone. "Son, you might want sit down for this." Carlos could already hear his dad trying not to cry on the other end of the phone. Carlos slid down the wall in between his and James's room and Logan and Kendall's room. His arms were already shaking. He let one stray tear fall down his cheek.

"Papi? Papi what's going on?"

"Carlos… mommy was killed in a car accident about an hour ago. She was…"

Carlos didn't hear what his father was saying in the phone. After he hear the words "Mommy was killed" his whole world went into shell shock. The noise coming from his phone was just a faint muffle. Everything in the apartment was shifting in his eyes. 'Mommy's dead?' he thought to himself 'what am I going to do? Who's going to...?'

"Carlos! You still with me?" His father's voice snapped back into his ears. Carlos flinched as this happened.  
>"Papi? Please tell me that this was a sick joke?"<p>

"That's what I said to the police officer who knocked on the door. I'm sorry honey, but she's gone." His father sobbed into the phone. Carlos wanted to cry, he really wanted to. He wanted his mommy to come wrap her arms around him. To rub his back like when he had nightmares. To make him a 'corndog made with love' as she always said. For whatever reason Carlos just couldn't bring himself to cry.

"Papi can I called you back in little bit?" Carlos said into the phone.

"Sure honey. I'll give you some time. Are the boys there?"

"Yeah but they're sleeping."

"I'll let you be. I'm so sorry Carlos. Call me back soon. I love you."

"Love you too Papi" Carlos whispered before pressing the 'end call' button. He out the phone in front of him. He brought his knees up to his chest and set his chin on his knees still trying to process all that happened. He sat there going over the times his mom pushed him on the swing. The time's she read to him in bed. All the good times. He sat like that for a long time just thinking and letting the odd tear roll down his cheek.

"Carlos?" A voice broke his thoughts. He didn't even need to look up to know that it was Kendall. "Why are you sitting out here at 5 am?" Guess he had been sitting there for about two hours. Kendall carefully walked over to Carlos. He noticed the devastated look on Carlos's face, as well as the phone on the ground and the tear marks on his cheeks.

"Carlos… What happened?" Kendall said soothingly as he took a seat across from him, sitting cross legged. Carlos slowly raised his eyes to meet Kendall's emerald eyes that shows concern and sympathy.

"I… she's…. I don't even know what to say." Carlos whispered. This is something he never wanted to have to say to anyone. How is someone just supposed to say 'My mom was killed'?

"Carlos… you can tell me anything." Kendall said wiping away the tear that just rolled down Carlos's face. "What's wrong buddy?"

Carlos let out a shaky breath. "Mommy's dead." He blurted out finally letting the damn break. The tears were now just falling out of his eyes. Carlos started crying into hands. Kendall after getting over his shock gave into his brother instincts and pulled Carlos into his lap. Carlo's threw his arms around Kendall's neck and cried into his shoulder. Kendall wrapped his arms around Carlos's waist and gently rocked him back and forth.

"Carlos's, I'm so, so, so sorry." Kendall whispered into his ear, then placed a kiss on his forehead.

"It's hurt Kendall, it hurts so much." Carlos wailed in his shoulder. "I wish it would stop!"

"I wish I knew how."

"Hey what's going on?" Kendall and Carlos looked up to see Logan standing in the door frame of his and Kendall's room. Logan took in the scene before him. Carlos in Kendall lap, Carlos crying uncontrollably, and a phone on the ground.

"I… well umm." Kendall started but couldn't find the right words.

"Mommy died in car accident." Carlos said before burying his face back in Kendall's shoulder. Logan took a few hesitant steps towards Carlos and Kendall. He crouched beside the two. He put his hand on Carlos's back and started rubbing it in soothing circles.

"Carlos… It's going to be ok." He said. Carlos's shook his head.

"But mommy…" Carlos's started to cry all over again. A new hand fell onto his head and it started running its fingers through his hair. Carlos opened his eyes to see James sitting next to him with a sympathetic look on his face. James had overheard what Carlos had said to Logan. "Guys…" Carlos whispered. "What do I do now?" it stayed quiet for a few seconds before James spoke.

"Let it all out now buddy, were here for you." Carlos continued to cry. Surrounded by his 3 brothers, he just let himself cry. And they were there the entire time. After about half an hour Carlos started to calm down and stopped crying. Carlos slowly raised his head off Kendall's shoulder and he wiped his eyes with the back of his hands. His puffy red eyes met all three of his band mates. Each of them had a mix of comfort and sympathy in their eyes as well as their own tears. Logan sighed.

"Carlos we'll go home with you, when you're ready." The other three nodded their head in agreement. Carlos's eyes moved to the ground and he mumbled "You guys don't have to."

"We want to though." James said giving Carlos a quick smile.

"Common, let's go sit on in your room and we can do whatever you want.' Kendall said patting Carlos's head. Carlos nodded his head. James and Logan rose from the floor. Logan took Carlos's hands and helped him out of Kendall's lap. And lead him into Carlo's room. Kendall took a deep breath before standing up. When he did he locked eyes with James.

"Kendall what are we going to do?" he asked. James wasn't that great when dealing with emotional stuff but he was still always willing to help. Kendall sighed.

"We're going to be there for him. Be strong for him. Let him know he's not alone." Kendall gave James a faint smile which James returned. With that they both slowly walked into Carlos's and James room. This was not going to be easy for anyone. But they all knew that as long as they had each other, they were unstoppable.


End file.
